Para siempre
by Freedom Released
Summary: [Inspirado en el manga (693, 694, y 695)] Cayendo en la oscuridad sin salvación, muriendo… Pero, ¿solo? Quizá no. [Viñeta]


**Título: **Para siempre.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Tragedia romántica.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de los personajes principales, OoC, uso de sufijos y palabras de otros idiomas.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sakura H. &amp; Sasuke U.

**Nota:** Ambientado e inspirado en los últimos capítulos del manga. (693, 694, y 695)

**Extensión:** Viñeta/ 629 palabras.

**Resumen:** Cayendo en la oscuridad sin salvación, muriendo… Pero, ¿solo? Quizá no.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Para siempre**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había perdido.

Después de todo, no había conseguido matarlo en el lugar donde le venció la primera vez. Y no porque se conmoviera por su rival, sino porque no había sido capaz de derrotarlo. Naruto lo había vencido, para después quedar inconsciente en el suelo sin poder ayudarlo; como había prometido. Con dificultad, sí, pero lo había hecho. Ahora caía, y seguía cayendo, junto a rocas y explosiones, a una oscuridad que no sabía cuándo llegaría a su fin. Solo se dejaba caer hasta que ya no pudiera hacerlo.

Moriría.

Era algo que sabía, la tierra temblaba y se iba cerrando poco a poco. De vez en cuando alguna roca lo golpeaba, pero él lo sentía como si una pequeña pluma o tocara. Ya no sentía nada, tenía demasiadas heridas en el cuerpo por la batalla anterior como para sentir esos leves e insignificantes golpes.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer, notaba el viento en su cara como una despedida de los elementos. Mientras descendida, iba recordando toda su vida: su familia, su hermano, su rival, su equipo, _su amor…_

"_Si tan solo no hubiera ido por ese camino, quizá…", _pensaba al recordar una confesión que le hicieron en la noche de su partida de la aldea. Esa pequeña molestia había intentado detenerlo aquella vez le había dicho que lo amaba de nuevo ahí, en el campo de batalla. ¿Y qué hizo él?

Volver a rechazarla y hacerla sufrir.

La sumergió en un genjutsu para que no pudiera seguirlos. Sabía que se entrometería en su batalla, y no quería eso. No quería ver como una de las pocas personas de las que se había preocupado en su vida pudiera salir herida por algo ajeno a ella. No, esta vez pudo evitarlo. Evitar lo que por poco sucede en el tejado del hospital si Kakashi no hubiera llegado a tiempo… Herirla.

De pronto, sintió unas cálidas manos tocarle el pecho, unos brazos rodearle la espalda desde atrás, y un hermoso perfume de cerezos embriagándolo. Giró un poco la cabeza y… La vio.

_Sakura._

Estaba con él, abrazándolo en su caída hacia la muerte, con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se apegaba a su ancha espalda. Todos esos sentimientos tan reconfortantes le estaban invadiendo conforme ella apretaba más su agarre. No lo entendía, no entendía por qué había vuelto. No tenía motivos para volver con él, después de todo lo que le dijo.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar, separó los brazos de la chica y se dio la vuelta en el aire. Ella se abrazó a él lo más rápido posible para no separarse, para que no la echara, quería estar con él. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho del chico y empezó a llorar de nuevo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sakura…, ¿por qué estás aquí…? —preguntó débilmente. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar la voz.

La mujer levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Sus ojos reflejaban amor, ese que él intentó negar tanto tiempo.

—Nunca te dejaré solo, ya te lo he dicho. No estás solo… —Sonrió más.

Sasuke, resignado al ver todos los sentimientos de la chica, solo pudo susurrar:

—Molestia…

Se abrazó a ella con fuerza y apretó los dientes. La estaba llevando a la muerte. La estaba arrastrando con él a una muerte dolorosa y solitaria. Ya tenía bastantes pecados acumulados para que ahora le sumaran este.

Quería gritarle, quería decirle que se marchara y que lo dejara morir solo sin remedio. Pero una parte de él necesitaba que Sakura estuviera a su lado, abrazándolo, dándole calidez y amor, por toda la eternidad. Era egoísta, pero si tenía que morir, quería morir con ella. Y así podrían estar juntos, para siempre.

Y así siguieron cayendo, hasta que ya no pudieron más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **_**Puff,**_ hace un montón que no hago un SasuSaku. Y no porque la pereja me haya dejado de gustar o algo así, es que simplemente no tenái demasiadas ganas y el manga ya no me gusta (no me matéis) aunque lo sigo siguiendo, porque quiero saber cómo acaba y eso **xD. **Espero que os haya gustado **:) **Cualquier opinión es bien recibida. Gracias por leer.


End file.
